


[Podfic] - From Russia With Love

by flashforeward



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Modern AU, Olympics, Olympics!AU, Podfic, how did this plot get into my porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Napoleon Solo, member of the USA Media Team at the Rio Olympics, meets Russian gymnast Illya Kuryakin, and sparks fly.





	[Podfic] - From Russia With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Russia, With Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772968) by [truthanddivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthanddivinity/pseuds/truthanddivinity). 



> Author's original notes: In celebration of the Rio Olympics, which I have clearly been watching too much of.

**[Download](http://kiwi6.com/file/dxnf7oenoe) **


End file.
